Sportacusladdin
Sportacusladdin is Hart JuniorTHX's movie-spoof of "Aladdin". Cast: *Aladdin - Sportacus (LazyTown) *Jasmine - Stephanie (LazyTown) *Genie - Jake (Jake and the Never Land Pirates; w/ Izzy, Cubby, and Skully as extras) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Patch the Pirate Pup (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Rabbit Genie - Hip-Hop Bunny (Dora the Explorer) *Dragon Genie - Dragon (Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky) *Sheep Genie - Cap (PoppetsTown) *Old Man Genie - Captain Buzzard Bones (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Little Boy Genie - ChillyZack (Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Fat Man Genie - Captain Frost (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Captain Flynn (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Red Jessica (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Leopard Genie - ??? (Lulu's Islands) *Goat Genie - ??? *Harem Genie - Jewel Sparkles (Lalaloopsy) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Captain Gizmo (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Super-Spy Genie - Conan Edogawa (Case Closed) *Teacher Genie - Herschel Agasa (Case Closed; w/ Richard Moore as an extra) *Table Lamp Genie - Pip the Pirate Genie (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Bee Genie - Brightly (Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Submarine Genie - Toot (Toot the Tiny Tugboat) *Gigantic Genie - Shade the Shadow Pirate (Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates) *Cheerleader Genies - Mane 6 Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Jafar - Robbie Rotten (LazyTown) *Old Man Jafar - Chi-Fu (Mulan) *Snake Jafar - A Huge Snake (Geng: The Adventure Begins) *Genie Jafar - Lord Fathom (Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest) *Iago - Edison (LeapFrog) *Abu - Doki (Doki; w/ his friends as extras) *Camel Abu - ??? (Dora the Explorer) *Horse Abu - ??? (Dora the Explorer) *Duck Abu - ??? (Go, Diego, Go!) *Ostrich Abu - ??? (Go, Diego, Go!) *Turtle Abu - ??? (Go, Diego, Go!) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Golias the Elephant (My Big Big Friend) *Toy Abu - Robot Dog (LazyTown) *Carpet - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Sultan - Mayor Milford Meanswell (LazyTown) *Rajah - Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) *Rajah as Cub - Puppy Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Razoul's Henchmen - Guard Leaders (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Peddler - Stingy (LazyTown; w/ his Car as Peddler's Camel) *Gazeem the Thief - Mr. Tweedy (Chicken Run) *Woman at the Window - Muriel Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Pinky Dinky Doo, Daffinee Toilette, and Mommy Dinky Doo (Pinky Dinky Doo) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Rachel Moore, Serena Sebastian, and Kirsten Thomas (Case Closed) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Eva Kadan (Case Closed) *Necklace Man and Woman - Philip Sherman and Darla Sherman (Finding Nemo) *Fat Ugly Lady - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Two Hungry Children - Chloe and Jet (Chloe's Closet) *Prince Achmed - Di Lung (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Two men watching Prince Achmed - Badrol and Lim (Geng: The Adventure Begins) *Omar - Muthu (Upin & Ipin) *Pot Seller - Jarjit (Upin & Ipin) *Nut Seller - Mail (Upin & Ipin) *Necklace Seller - Ah Tong (Upin & Ipin) *Fish Seller - Ehsan (Upin & Ipin) *Fire Eater - ??? (Upin & Ipin) *Boy wanting an apple - Ziggy (LazyTown) *Farouk - Pak Mail (Geng The Adventure Begins) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Marina (Fishtronaut), Julia (Fishtronaut), and Earth (Earth to Luna!) *75 Golden Camels - ??? or as themselves *53 Purple Peacocks - ??? or as themselves *Exotic-Type Mammals - ??? or as themselves *95 White Persian Monkeys - ??? or as themselves *60 Elephants - ??? or as themselves *Llamas - ??? or as themselves *Bears and Lions - ??? or as themselves *Brass Bands - ??? or as themselves *Forty Fakirs - ??? or as themselves *Cooks and Bakers - ??? or as themselves *Birds that Warble on Key - ??? or as themselves *One of Flamingos - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) Clips from Movies/TV Shows: *LazyTown *Chicken Run *A Tad of Christmas Cheer *Let's Go to School *Math Adventure to the Moon *Numbers Ahoy *The Amazing Alphabet Amusement Park *The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Pinky Dinky Doo *Doki *Doki Various *Doki's Adventures *Case Closed: The Time Bombed Skyscraper *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century *Finding Nemo *Tangled *Chloe's Closet *Geng: The Adventure Begins *Krypto the Superdog *Upin & Ipin *Wreck-It Ralph *Mulan *Frozen *Planes *Jake; Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan's Returns *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Never Land Rescue *Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book *Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates: The Great Never Sea Conquest *Justin Time *Abadas *Fishtronaut *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Barney's Great Adventure *Sing and Learn with Us! *Scout and Friends: Phonics Farm *Rise of the Epic Scout *Go, Diego, Go! *Poppets Town *Hercules *Quiz Time *Cars *My Big Big Friend *Lulu's Islands *Lalaloopsy *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven *A Bug's Life *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Trailer/Transcript: *Sportacusladdin Trailer/Transcript Category:Hart JuniorTHX Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Live-action and Animation films Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:3D films Category:Candidates for deletion